Haven Unleashed
The nineteenth episode of Season 38. Haven turns into a ferocious monster after getting sprayed with some chemicals, so Phineas and Ferb try to stop her from a rampage in town. Doofenshmirtz wants to use Haven to drive Roger our of city hall. Episode Summary One day, Haven is walking to Heidi's house so she can have some homemade ice cream. She can't wait to find out what it tastes like. She passes by Ford's house. Him, Dylan, and Caleb are playing with his chemistry set again. This time, they create a chemical compound that explodes and emits a puff of red chemicals. It floats out the window. Ford hopes this isn't another mess he can get blamed for. If Ford gets blamed, then he has to split his $100,000 prize from the talent show with Caleb and Dylan. Ford rolls his eyes. The cloud of chemicals surrounds Haven. Suddenly, she begins undergoing strange changes. Eventually, she's a monster! She starts rampaging through town, destroying everything she sees. Phineas and Ferb overhear the chaos. Phineas thinks he knows what they're gonna do today, stop that monster. Meanwhile, Doof is getting his mail. He spots Haven the monster, tearing down a street light. Doof gets an idea. He quickly pulls out his portable Monster-Rangle-Inator. It's pretty much a high tech lasso. He runs after Haven, trying to capture her. However, the boys have a contraption to get rid of the chemicals causing Haven's strange behavior. At Heidi's house, she's wondering what's taking Haven so long. A news report explains it all. Heidi just stares at the TV with her mouth open. Her younger brother tries to close her mouth. With Haven, she is busy tearing away at Haney's Cow Emporium. Haney runs out of his store. He starts crying at the sight of his store being destroyed. Doof tells Haney to get out of the way. Then, the boys politely ask Haney to move. Haven eyes Phineas and Ferb, and she starts to throw things at them. She throws a hot dog vendor, a Perry inaction figure, a lemming suit, a brick, a car, some toilet paper, a pumpkin, a Gluttony Games poster, and a Waluigi hat. The boys finally activate their contraption. The chemicals are sucked right out of Haven. Haven feels really strange. Just then, Ford, Caleb, and Dylan come into town to see the destruction. Caleb and Dylan hold their hands out, waiting for some money. Ford digs into his pocket. Meanwhile, Doof realizes the monster is gone. He thought it would've been good to scare Roger... but no. He curses science. Songs *''Monster Catching Time'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Dylan: "Don't you owe us something?" *Ford: "*sigh* Yes... yes I do..." Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz checking his mailbox! Continuity *The second episode to have unleashed in the title ("Norm Unleashed") *Haven wants Heidi's homemade ice cream ("Get Your Game On!") *Ford's chemicals cause another problem ("Ghost In the Backyard") *Caleb and Dylan mention Ford's prize money ("Ford and the Talent Competition") *Haney's Cow Emporium is seen ("The Magnificent Few") *Haven the monster throws an inaction figure, a lemming suit, a Gluttony Games poster, and a Waluigi hat ("Toy to the World", "Buford Confidential", "One Good Turn", "Super Mario in Danville") Allusions *'Sonic Unleashed': The episode is slightly based off this game *'Super Mario Bros.': A Waluigi hat is seen Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38